Killers
by Shadow009
Summary: ?


Long black hair hit my back as I walked into the large school building. New to the town I have no idea where my classes or anything is so I ask for help. Because I never open my eyes due to the number of people from my last school (calling me names and being bullied) I never get to see my classmates. I was shown to my locker and then around the whole school campus. The next day was my true first day of school now that I memorized where everything was. 'Being part snow leopard is helpful.' I thought as I began walking to my first class. I opened the door and the teacher stopped me. "You must be the new student huh?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir I am." "W-Well introduce yourself." "Yes sir." I bowed politely and walked in a bit farther so all of my fellow classmates could see me. I smiled and bowed to them. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Shadow and I am 16." I could tell some of the kids where blushing. I smiled and raised up. "Any questions for her?" "I'm a guy." He stopped and so did the others. "You're a guy?!" I nodded and looked at him. "I am sir. Is that a problem?" "Not a all. Well anyone have questions?" There was a few. "Why did you move here?" "I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable answering that at the moment." "Why do you keep your eyes shut?" "Because at my old school I was bullied due to the color." "Can we see them?" I sighed and nodded. "I hate them but sure." I took a few deep breaths and opened them. A silver cat eye and a beautiful icy blue cat eye. I seen almost everyone even the teacher blush. The teacher had short, spiky black hair, green eyes with large black rings around them and wore a mask over his mouth. I blushed and chuckled. "Well where did you come from?" I looked away and took a deep breath. "I use to live in the Arctic." "It must have been cold over there!" The one who asked the question got slapped in the back of the head by the kid behind him. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes it was very cold there." "So how does it feel staying in a place like this?" "I have to get use to the temperature. I am use it have snow all day every..." I heard a little meow and looked around. "What was that?" "My kitten. It was bring your pet." I seen it walk over to me and purr. I sat down and purred loudly. "Hey little one." I picked her up and she bumped her head to mine. I chuckled and gently did the same. I looked at Mr.Jeff and he pointed to my seat. The the air conditioner so I could stay cool. I handed her the kitten back and sat down. After a bit I was surrounded by all of the animals. I purred and was knocked out of my seat by them. I laughed as they licked my face and I chuffed like a snow leopard. They stopped and I sat back in my seat. I had two parrots on my shoulders, three large docs by my feet, a puppy in my lap with a kitten, a larger cat laying on my desk, a hedgehog on my head and a rat on my arm. The other students looked at me and I chuckled. "Sorry animals just stick to me." "That's Ok." Mr.Jeff looked at me and was right red. "Well class..." After a few hours it was time for lunch. I was walking out of the classroom when I was stopped by my teacher. "Shadow?" "Yes Mr.Jeff?" "Well... uhhh..." he blushed while looking away. I chuckled and looked at him. "Jeffrey Woods right?" "How do you know my full name?!" "Well you're famous aren't you?" "Famous?!" "Yeah the famous serial killer Jeff the killer." He chuckled and locked the door. Then closed the blinds. "Well kitten since you know then I can take this mask off." He took his black mask off that covered his mouth and I looked at it. I walked over and trailed my fingers over his smile. "You ended up coming here because you were found out in your last school right?" I sighed and nodded. "Yeah." "Well I wanna see." I nodded and took a deep breath. My hair had silver rosettes all down it, black snow leopard ears appeared on my head, a long tail curled around my feet, my teeth turned into fangs and my nails went to claws. I chuffed and he put his hand on my cheek. He kissed me and I blushed but kissed back. He pinned my on his table and I gasped. "Don't worry kitten. It won't hurt that much." "Not that. You hit my back on the desk!" "Sorry." "It's fine." He pulled my shirt off and I blushed. Scars covered my body and I looked away. "What happened...?" I said nothing and put my shirt back on. I closed my eyes and let my ears and tail disappear. I crossed my arms and unlocked the door. I walked out of the room and he looked down to see blood on the floor. "Wait did I...?!" I walked home and shot to my room before I was spotted by my family. I locked my door and took my shirt off. He ended up ripping a large chunk of skin off of my back. I fixed it and bandaged it up. After a few hours the door was knocked down and I was grabbed by the hair. I didn't make a sound. My father threw me across the room and grabbed a pair of my scissors from my desk and walked over to me. He cut my hair till it looked like a guy's haircut and then stabbed me in the shoulder not once or twice but three times. He cut over my nose and cut my blue eye. Blood ran down my face and body. He went to stab my other eye but the window shattered and Mr.Jeff jumped in. "Shadow!!" He shot over to me and stabbed my father in his chest killing him. I looked away and got up slowly. I stumbled but caught my balance. I walked to the bathroom and changed into a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. I seen my hair and tears rolled down my face. I touched my cut eye and washed it. I put a bandana over it and stumbled out of the room. I walked to my room and got so frustrated I screamed and slung everything off of my table. I slid down the wall and cried. Jeff walked over to me and hugged me. "I'll take you to my place and we can get you patched up." I refused. "No!! I can't go!!" "Why...!?" A little girl walked in the room slowly. "B-big brother?" I smiled at her and she walked over to me. "Big brother what happened?" "Don't worry sweetie. Big brother just fell that's it." "Again?" "Y-Yeah." "Big brother stop lying to me! What happened!?" She hugged me and I just broke down in tears. "I'm sorry Shiro!" "Don't cry big brother." After a bit I ended up falling asleep but waking up in an unfamiliar bed without Shiro. I started panicking and bolted up not noticing that my wounds were patched up and my hair was fixed to look decent. Everything was so sore that it was difficult but I did it anyways. I changed into a snow leopard and followed my baby sister's scent. She was in the living room surrounded by strangers. I jumped in between them and hissed loudly at them giving them a warning. I snarled and showed my fangs. She hugged me and I gently sat my head on her shoulder. "Big brother where are we?" I shook my head. "I don't know." "I brought you to my place." I seen Jeff and placed Shiro on my back. A little girl with long white hair and blue eyes. I walked to the door and reached for the knob. "I wouldn't suggest leaving." I looked back and seen a large, white, faceless, creature wearing a tux. I growled and snarled at him. "Calm down child. My name is Slenderman and you are in my mansion. I had one of the people in this house patch you up." I seen a guy with short, spiky, brown hair, a blue mask with solid black eyes and black goo dripping from it, and a black hoodie. I hunkered down and curled my tail around my sister. I chuffed and she pet my head. "He said thanks." "Not a problem. If Slenderman tells me someone needs help I'll do it." I curled up and she got off of my back. She turned into a small bunny and snuggled into my chest. I gently put my arm around her and purred. She purred back and I licked her head. When one of the masked people took a step closer I stopped, looked at them and growled. They stopped and I got back up slowly. I changed back into my half form and the guy who patched me up just froze. I had a large bandages around my injured eye and a large patch on my shoulder. I was shirtless and I helded Shiro. "Big brother you have so many scars." I pet her head and she changed back. I took her back to the room we was in and I put a shirt on that was given to me. She changed and I braided her hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love you big brother." "I love you to my little bunny." Days turned into weeks and not a single word was spilled from my mouth. I was still unsure about them. Jeff walked in the room and looked at me. "Well I'll allow you to start school again." I just looked at him and nodded. I looked at Shiro and she smiled. The next day I got dressed and put a bandana over the bandage on my eye. I braided Shiro's hair and got her ready. We headed out of the woods and went to school with Jeff. Everyone stared at us and I just glared at them. Once we got into class he looked at me and I glared at him back. He sighed and turned back to the board. At lunch I went to the roof and sat on the edge. "I thought he was a nice guy when we first saw him." "I did too. I wonder what happened." "Same but did you see the way he glared at Mr.Jeff? He seemed pissed off at him for some reason." I just looked at them and the roof door opened once again. Shiro looked up and smiled at me. "Big brother!" I looked down at her and jumped down. "Hey big brother!" "Hey my bunny." "How is school?" "Still as boring as ever." "How is your shoulder?" "It's fine don't worry." "Ok. Well let's eat!" I nodded and we sat down beside where I was originally. We ate and I laid down. She patted her legs and I rested my head on her legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she just pet my head. I purred and she smiled. "That's a good boy." A girl from my class approached me at the end of class. "S-Shadow?" I looked at her and she blushed. "D-do you... uhhhhh... Well... Can you please try some of these?!" She held up a box full off chocolate and I looked at it. "Sorry I'm allergic to chocolate." "Huh?" "Chocolate can kill me." She stopped and closed it. "S-Sorry!!" "It's fine." I smiled and her and patted her head. "Maybe next time you make something without chocolate in it and I might try it." She smiled and nodded. I was happy not being in the mansion. When Jeff walked up to me that is what made my smile fade. "Come on Shadow. Time to go home." I removed my hand from her head and grunted. I walked out of the room and walked to go get Shiro. I got to her class and opened the door. I smiled and she smiled at me. She ran over and hugged me but was very careful about my shoulder. "Are you her father?" I shook my head and head butted her. "No ma'am. My name is Shadow and I'm her older brother." "Well sir can I speak to your parents?" I looked at her and my smile faded. "They are dead. I'm her guardian." "I'm sorry to hear that." The students in the class looked at us and I looked at them. Jeff walked in and I growled at him. "I am their guardian." I growled and hissed. "You are nothing to me nor my baby sister!" I looked back at the teacher and sighed. "Is there something going on with her?" "No I wanted to talk to you about something different." I nodded and the bell rang. All of the children left and I pushed Jeff out with them. I sat by the teacher's desk and she sighed. "Sir your little sister is gifted. She is very sweet but is able to do many things others can't. In gym she is faster, stronger and has more endurance than the other students." She smiled and I pet her head. "That's my bunny." The teacher looked at me and smiled. "I want to move her into higher classes." I nodded and smiled. "Of course you can." "Great!" "Anything else ma'am?" "Yes. I need your new adress. Coming from a few kids you two moved." I sighed and grunted. "More like kidnapped." "But big brother. They are all nice to us. Why won't you trust them?" I hissed and looked at her. "They are a bunch of morons who is forcing us to stay there! They are about to start disappearing one by one." The teacher stopped and I clicked my tongue. "Is that all?" "Yes sir." I nodded and took a deep breath. "We're leaving that place in a bit." She nodded and we walked out of the building. When we got a bit farther I grabbed Shiro and bolted. Masky appeared and I round house kicked him down. I did that to a few people until there was a man with short spiky red hair and black eyes. I stopped and he smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it Shadow?" "Pa...pa..." he reached out his hand and I slowly grabbed it. I still help Shiro with my other arm. He looked at me and brought me to the edge of the woods. I shook my head and took a few steps back. I was circled and I started freaking out. I ripped my hand from his and kicked my way out of the circle. I ended up having a panic attack and hit my knees. I let her down and put my hand over my mouth. They walked over to us and I growled. They stopped and I started coughing. "Run...get... Master..." I laid on the ground and couldn't breath. I passed out and she disappeared. After half an hour a creature similar looking to Slenderman appeared. He had a face, wore a polka dotted tux and a top hat. He picked me up and I slowly opened my eyes. "Master...?" "I'm here my kitten." I grabbed his shirt and tears fell down my face. He pet my head and smiled. "Don't cry my kitten. You didn't do anything wrong." After a moment I stopped crying and he poked me with a needle. I calmed down and he sat me down. "Now I see my little brother is close by." I looked around and picked my little sister up. We walked closer in the woods but I stayed close to master. Slenderman looked up at master and master smiled. "How's my little brother?" "Hey Splendy. What are you doing here?" "Helping my kitten out of course." I moved just right and a collar blinged our from under the collar of my shirt. Master looked at me and I nodded. I walked over to Slenderman and bowed. "Please forgive me for being rude. I should have relied you where Master's little brother." He looked at me and I walked back to Master Splendorman. I changed forms and sat down. He noticed my shoulder and stopped. "Hey Kitten what did you do!?" I stood up and bowed. "Please forgive me sir. I got hurt without telling you." "I don't care about that! I wanna know what happened!" "My father stabbed me multiple times in the shoulder and cut my eye." I took my bandana off and he seen the bandages. He removed them and I looked away. He seen the stitches and he hugged me. "Lets go home and I'll rewrap your wounds." "Yes sir." I held Shiro's hand and bowed to the others. "See you at school Jeff." We disappeared and went home to a larger mansion with polka dots all over it. He took me to my room and wrapped my wounds. He put the bandana back over my eye and I smiled. "Thank you sir." "You're welcome kitten." That next day I took Shiro to school and walked to my class. I was getting looks from everyone and one even threw a text book at my head. I was knocked to the ground and looked away. "What...?" "You monster!! How dare you say you're a human!!" Tears fell down my face and I glared at Jeff. He chuckled and hissed. "You told them didn't you?!" "What does a little kitten think he can do to me?" I changed forms and hissed loudly. "Coming from the murder himself!!" I smirked and tackled him. "You're dead!!!" I used my claws and cut his chest up. He just laughed and threw me off of him. "Coming from the little kitty who let his father stab him in the shoulder and eye." "Coming from the one who killed his parents and attempted to kill his older brother!!" He stopped and dropped the knife in his hand. "How did you know...?" "I stood up tall and hissed. "Because I talked to Liu." "You talked to big brother?" I nodded and tears streamed down his face. I sighed and walked over to him. He fell to his knees in tears and I curled around him. "Don't cry Jeff. It's ok." "Why are you...?" "Jeff because I lost my big brother when I was 10." I rested my head on his lap and purred. "Papa left when I was five so big brother took care of me. After he died 5 years after I found Shiro. At the same time master took me in." Everyone in the class stopped and I smiled at them. "What about your mom?" "He died having me. I don't even know why he looks like." "He?" I nodded and chuckled. "Strange huh? I was born from two guys." Everyone sat beside us and sighed. "I'm so sorry for calling you a monster." "It's not a problem." Master appeared and sat by me. "I wanna hear a story too." I chuckled and nodded. "As you wish Master." I got up and he sat me in his lap. "Everyone meet my Master Splendorman." Everyone waved and I smiled. "Well what story should I tell?" "How about when you first came to the mansion?" I nodded and smile. "Ok then. At the age of 10 I Master took me in." "Was you scared?" I nodded. "Of course I was. My father left and my older brother died. When you have someone you don't know walk up to you won't you be?" They all nodded and I smiled. "Well I was very stubborn. It took me about a month before I trusted him enough to go with him. Well I still didn't trust him. I ended up getting really sick and he took both me and Shiro in. After a bit of living there I changed. I became happy again and he ended up giving me my collar. I was very childish but knew when enough was enough." "So you're more less Shiro's mother?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes. I raised Shiro myself. Her parents ended up abandoning her because she was so small. If I wouldn't have taken her innwhen I did she would have been dead." "Off topic but can you tell us about your eye and shoulder?" I looked at them and nodded. "Sure. Not long ago I was staying with someone who somewhat you could say adopted me. He ended up stabbing my shoulder a few times and then..." I took the bandages and bandana off of my eye. A large gash was stitched up as they all gasped. "Yeah he cut my eye." Master put it back on me and I smiled. "Thank you Master." "You're very welcome kitten." I felt something Touch my back and I shuddered. "Master Offenderman please don't touch my back like that." "Come on babe. Lighten up." I blushed and chuckled. He picked me up and I changed into my half form. He sat me on his shoulders and I sat my hands on his head. He chuckled and I purred. "This is my master's smallest brother Offenderman." He smirked and kissed me. I blushed and looked away. "I told you not to do that in front of others Master Offenderman." He chuckled and I smiled. "Well then. Why don't you tell us a story Lucy?" "About what?" "About when you nearly died." "Sure." He looked up and stretched. "Well a few years ago my little brother Jeffrey ended up going insane. He killed our parents and walked to my room. He covered my mouth, took his knife slit my throat, my chest and down my face." Jeff just sat there stunned. "Big brother..." "Hey Baby bro. Oh Shadow I brought someone with me." He looked at the door and it slowly opened. A guy with white hair and black eyes looked at me. I jumped off of Offenderman's shoulders and walked over to him. He smiled and let his ears and tail out. I trembled and he hugged me. Tears streamed down my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was a baby. I cried and Jeff was over there with me with Liu. "Big brother!!" He picked me up and kissed my head. Tears feel down his face as he smiled. "It's been so long my baby." We purred loudly and the door opened once again. Papa and some woman with white hair walked in and smiled. He shut the door and their ears and tail popped out. My eyes widened and they hugged us. We changed to snow leopards and I was so much smaller than them. I chuffed and cried. They purred and hugged me. "Don't cry baby. We're here now. Everything is ok now." "Momma!! Papa!!" I fell to the ground and after a bit I stopped crying. I snapped and Shiro appeared. "Who is she?" I smiled and licked her cheek. "I want you to meet my baby Shiro. A few weeks after I thought big brother died I found her. She is my baby sister." She squeaked and hid behind me. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders. "Shiro I want you to meet my parents and big brother." She made a weird face and then I felt something was wrong. I got her off of my shoulders and looked at everyone. "Get down and don't move. Don't look at the door just pretend nothing is happening ok?" "What's going on?" "Just do it ok?" Everyone nodded and got down. I snapped and all of the desks were stacked just right where they could be a wall. I changed forms and looked at the door. "Come our and no one gets hurt." There was no comment. I grumbled and smirked. "I'll give you a few seconds to come out. If I have to go get you it will be messy!" The door slowly opened and five people walked in. "Are you so sure you are going to hurt us or are we going to kill you?" They pulled out guns and I couldn't help but chuckle. "There are twelve of you huh?" I just laughed and glared at them. "Momma Papa wanna show them how royals fight?" They chuckled and nodded. "Yes!" We all smirked and changed back into snow leopards. I jumped at them but disappeared to behind them. I cut all of them in the back of the neck and they fell dead on the ground. Mom, dad and big brother did the rest of them and we all smirked. "Don't mess with the royal family of Yokai!" Mom, dad and big brother had white wings on their backs. Mine appeared but they where black angel wings. I smiled and looked at Shiro. I big my arm and licked it. I kissed her and smiled. "From today on you are the princess of our kingdom. You shall henceforth he known as princess Shiro." She smiled and a pair of white wings appeared on her back. "Why are your wings different?" "Let me tell you something about my baby brother. He is different. He is the strongest in our kingdom. Not only is he strong willed but he is powerful strength wise too." Master Splendorman walked over to me and bent down. "Shadow?" "Yes sir?" I turned around and smiled. "Shadow from now on I want you to be free." He went to take my collar off and I backed up shaking my head. He smiled and sighed. "Fine. At least call my Splendy from now on." I nodded and smiled. "As you wish Splendy."

Narrator's POV

Years went by and Shadow's older brother became king after marring a leopard yokai by the name Karma. Shiro started high school and is the smartest one in the whole school. She dates a human boy name Kai. Shadow is living with Splendorman still but goes over to Slenderman's house to visit his boyfriend Eyeless Jack. Jeffrey is still living with Slenderman and is about to be married to Ben Drown. Who knew those two actually loved each other? Liu just started living with his brother and is dating Lulu. See even murderers can have a happy ending.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
